emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7652 (27th October 2016)
Plot Charity looks for her passport, which Chas finds in the biscuit tin. Noah denies it has anything to do with him. Charity tells her son that as soon as she and Cain are settled, they will send for him. Chas assures Charity that she will look after Noah. Cain asks Chas to keep an eye on the garage for him. Chrissie moans to Lawrence about Rebecca. Rebecca appears and annoys Chrissie even more when she reveals she wants to work in the family business. Lawrence volunteers Chrissie to show her the ropes. Frank tries to make things up with Vanessa. Tracy arrives back from her honeymoon. Chrissie tries to get rid of Rebecca, and is annoyed that her sister has gone through the accounts. Lawrence agrees to find Rebecca a job within the business. Diane is less than enthusiastic when Kerry presents her and Doug with tickets to a horticultural show in Leeds along with a night in a hotel. When they leave, Kerry suggests to Bernice that they have a party at Brook Cottage. The Dingles prepare for Charity and Cain's leaving party. Kerry manages to blag some discount booze from David for her party. Vanessa moans to Tracy about irresponsible Frank, and their conversation ends in Tracy accidentally inviting Frank to stay at Farrers. Joanie brings ill Lisa a lasagna and insists she attend the leaving do. Charity says her goodbyes to Moses and tells Ross he better take good care of him. Ross is annoyed as Charity is the one running off to another country and dumping him. She protests that she loves Moses and isn't abandoning him, but there is nothing left for her now. At The Woolpack the Dingles say goodbye to Cain and Charity, and Samson reveals Sam doesn't want Cain to leave. Chrissie takes Rebecca on a tour of the grounds. Vanessa tells Frank that he is now going to stay with Tracy, before wishing Tracy luck. Cain puts his bags in the car when he spots Moira coming out of the café. Cain tells Moira if she needs to talk she should just call. She responds by telling Cain to have a nice life before driving off. Bernice can't believe Kerry has put the party on social media but they are both surprised when Diane and Doug arrive home after receiving a text about the party. Cain and Charity say goodbye. Noah watches and Liv encourages him to say goodbye too, but Noah insists it's too late as Charity and Cain drive off. Diane questions how Kerry could throw a party and not invite her. Doug orders Kerry to text everyone to inform them the party is off, before telling her to leave. Kerry questions where she'll go. Rebecca suggests some ideas for the business but Chrissie isn't interested. Rebecca insults Chrissie's choice in men, revealing Robert snuck off to be with her and his engagement do to Chrissie. Charity angers Cain as they are driving. She starts singing, so he turns off the radio. Charity warns him he better not sulk the whole way, but Cain slams on the breaks and tells Charity he can't do this. Charity is speechless. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and exterior *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Living room *Unknown road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes